Another Little Mermaid
by CuTE N1NJ4
Summary: As a young boy, Tyson (only son of King Triton) finds himself saving a girl... a human girl named Angelica. What happens when they meet again 9 years later when they are both 16? How will King Triton react? And how far is a certain merman willing to go to be king of the human kingdom?


The Little Mermaid Fanfic

**Chapter 1**

_Tyson's POV_

9 years ago.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

The most exciting thing happened to me.

I met a girl…

She was no ordinary mermaid like the other girls, no she was a human.

_Flashback_

As I explore through the new cave I found, a shadow hovers over the skylight above. Out of curiosity, in one swift move, I thrust my fin and swim up to see what was creating the shadow.

My father said never to swim to the surface but something was drawing me in. When my head dove out of the water I saw a large wooden ship sailing along peacefully.

A human ship.

Father had told me that humans were vile poachers that kill the sea creatures, eat them, stuff them in tanks just for the satisfaction so I should stay away from them.

But being the adventurous boy I am I swam up to the side of the ship a peeked through one of the holes.

Sailors were dancing in circles, clapping their hands and singing to the music as I watched.

But then a girl stepped out of a doorway.

She looked around my age and had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes. She wore a white tunic that was a little too big for her, a purple skirt that ended above her knees, blue ankle boots and a pink fabric belt that was wrapped loosely around her waist.

She looked amazing.

I gazed at her the whole time but she looked uneasy.

"Are you sure the ship is safe?" She asked in an angelic voice.

"Why of course princess! This is the finest ship in all of England! Nothing can sink this ship." A sailor yelled.

So she was a princess?

"But what if there is a hole in the ship, or the ship turns upside down, or if it gets struck by-" She was interrupted by a loud boom in the distance.

Grey clouds were now surrouding the ship and it started to rain.

"Lighting!" A sailor finished.

Sailors were hurrying around pulling ropes and steering the rudder.

The little girl was being pushed around by the sailors, not knowing what to do.

Lightning struck in the middle of the ship causing it to break in half. It was starting to sink.

"Abandon ship!" Sailors yelled as they quickly jumped off of the ship.

A maid held the little girl closely but soon parted when the maid jumped off of the ship.

"Jump now!" The maid yelled to the girl.

"I can't swim!" the girl refused.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" the maid yelled again.

The ship exploded from another lightning strike causing the girl to fall in to the water.

I dove underneath and searched for her everywhere.

I eventually found her sinking and I caught her.

I carried her to shore, she was surprisingly light. I laid her on the sand checking if anything was wrong with her.

She opened her eyes slowly and coughed up some water laying on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped as she spun around and shuffled backwards in the sand. Her eyes drifted towards my blue tail fin.

"Y-you're a-a mermaid!" She exclaimed.

"Merman actually." I corrected.

"Y-you saved my life…" She said softly.

"Well I couldn't let you drown." I shrugged.

"S-so then mermaids and mermen exist?" She asked.

"Of course! There are heaps of us!" I laughed.

She sat there quietly and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Thank you for saving me though there is nothing I can repay you with…" She said.

"Well I kind of collect things from humans so if its ok… could I-" I got interrupted when she gave me a golden chain with a circular piece at the end. Inside of the circular piece was lines with two more lines that moved in a circle!

"What is this?" I asked gazing at the object.

"It's called a pocket watch. It's how we tell the time." She said.

I gazed at the watch for a bit longer until I realized something.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second!" I exclaimed, diving into the water.

I searched around until I found what I was looking for.

When I resurfaced the girl was still there thankfully, looking at me curiously.

She sat closer to the water as I told her to close her eyes and hold her hand out.

When she did so I placed my gift in her hands and told her to open her eyes.

When she did she gasped, smiling at the small gift I gave her.

"It's a pink pearl!" she exclaimed.

She sat crisscrossed with her legs as she stared at the pink pearl.

"You at least have to have something of mine." I said grinning.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and then she hugged me.

I blushed and asked, "So what's your name?"

"Angelica." She replied smiling.

"Angel?" I asked.

"No, Angelica, but you can call me that if you want." She said fiddling with her thumbs again.

"Well my name's Tyson." I said smiling.

"Princess?! Princess?! Where are you?!" A voice called out.

"Oh no! you better go." Angel said.

"Will we see each other again?" I asked.

"Definitely!" She said smiling.

"Well see ya, I guess." I said diving back in the water.

"See ya." She said.

"Oh princess you're safe!" A maid said rushing to Angel.

I hid behind a rock as the maid took her away.

"Please look back! Please look back! Please look back!" I whispered to myself.

Angel slowly turned her head backwards towards me. She showed a small smile as I waved back at her.

She turned away and walked with the maid.

"Yes!" I exclaimed holding out my arms full length and falling back into the water.

_Flashback end_

All I thought about from that moment onwards was her.

But nevertheless I never saw her again…

**Chapter 2**

_Angelica's POV_

I've been thinking about that merman ever since the day I met him.

I probably just hit my head and was hallucinating. But I can't prove that he was ever there besides the fact that I still have the pink pearl.

I can't go outside to see if he's really there because after the shipwreck I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the sea for I couldn't swim.

Most people thought I was just a little girl that had an imaginary friend or was just plain delusional after the wreck, to be honest I believe the second option.

But enough about that, today I'm turning 16 and my servants have organized a huge party much to my dismay.

The maids are just fixing up my hair now as I sit in front of the mirror.

"There we go miss, all done." One maid said.

"You look beautiful, but tonight you have to choose a prince to marry. You've only got 3 days left." A maid reminded.

"I don't want to marry though. All the men are power crazy and possessive." I waved off.

"Well that prince Damien is a looker." A maid suggested.

"Oh please, he's the most obnoxious of them all!" I sighed dramatically.

"Well let's just see, come on princess we don't want to be late." A maid said leading me to the ballroom.

People were already dancing while a crowd of prince's rushed over to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"Let's go dance."

"Princess, you look beautiful."

"Love the dress."

I silenced them all by putting my hand up.

"Um… I'll be with all of you in a minute just let me get used to the atmosphere." I used as an excuse.

I pushed my way out of the crowd and bumped into a large muscular chest.

"Princess, you've come to dance with me huh? Well I accept." A voice said… an all too familiar voice.

I looked up and sure enough it was prince Damien.

"Actually I-"

"Well what are you waiting for? You don't want to miss an opportunity to dance with _me." _He said already taking my hands in position.

Damien was getting glared at by the other prince's as he spun me around the ballroom.

"So princess have you decided who you are going to marry?" Damien asked.

"I am disinclined to your request." I said.

"Again? You're going to have to choose one soon… like me. Look at all those wimps of prince's, are you really going to marry one of them?" He asked.

"Most likely." I said simply and stopped dancing with him.

I walked over to the balcony and looked out to the sea. I want to see the ocean close up, I want to feel the sand on my feet.

Wait a minute. I'm 16 now so shouldn't I at least be able to go on the beach?

I walked over to one of the head maids.

"Since I'm 16 now could I go on the beach?" I asked sweetly.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please as a birthday gift?" I asked battering my eyelashes.

"Fine… but you must take someone with you." She sighed.

"No-"

"I'll be happy to go with her and make sure she's alright." Damien said appearing next to me.

"Ah perfect, princess you will be escorted to the beach by prince Damien." The maid announced.

"But-"

"No but's. Damien is a fine young man who is perfectly capable of protecting you." The maid scolded.

"My one and only desire is to protect princess Angelica with every bone in my body." Damien said bowing low and kissing my hand.

I felt like gagging but I kept my posture as a princess should… just to impress the maids.

"See? Now go, go have some fun on the beach." The maid said, shooing us out.

I sighed in defeat as a maid handed me a hat on our way out.

When we made our way to the beach in an awkward silence I ran ahead towards the ocean taking my shoes off and dipping my feet in the water.

"Having fun?" Damien whispered in my ear causing me to jump and fall but he quickly caught me, wrapping his arms around my small waist.

Before I knew it he was leaning in. I tried to find a way to get away from him without being rude so when he was closing his eyes I quickly grabbed my hat and threw it in the water like a Frisbee. It went pretty far.

I pretended to gasp as he quickly opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"The wind blew off my hat and it landed in the water." I lied pointing to my floating hat.

"I'll get it for you, princess." He said quickly taking off his coat and diving in the water.

I quickly ran away around the rocks of the cliff so I was on the other side of the beach before Damien came back.

I sighed in relief clutching my chest and slumping into a rock/island in the water.

I couldn't believe Damien was going to kiss me! Gross!

My mind wandered and soon I was thinking about Tyson.

"I wonder…" I asked myself looking out to the ocean.

I shook my head and pushed him out of my thoughts.

"He's not real." I told myself.

I whipped my head around after hearing a close splash…

_Tyson's POV_

I swam out of the palace absentmindedly with my friends, thinking about Angel as usual.

"Now you've done it!" My friend Anthony complained.

"Fan girl alert!" My other friend Austin yelled pointing to the horde of fan girls heading towards me like every day.

"Swim for it!" My friend Jackson yelled.

We swam as fast as we could away from the fan girls while another one of my friends Bentley was trying to flirt with them.

"Hey girls if I told you your body was hot, would you hold it against me?" He flirted only for them to swim right past him heading towards me like always.

"I'm not flirting if that's what you're thinking, I'm just being extra nice to someone extra attractive!" Bentley called back to the girls but they ignored him.

We swam through shipwrecks and reefs dodging things that were in the way.

"Why does Bentley always have to flirt with the girls that we try to avoid?" Anthony asked.

"He's desperate." Austin said.

"For a good time." Jackson added making us burst out laughing.

We eventually out-swam the fan girls and rested on an open patch of sand.

Bentley eventually swam up to us panting.

"Those mermaids are fast." He panted.

"No, you're just slow." I said.

"That's why the girls aren't attracted to you." Anthony added.

"But mostly because of your corny flirting." Jackson finished.

"Hey I'm not flirting I'm being polite. Politeness has become so rare that mermen and mermaids mistake it for flirtation." Bentley defended.

"Or you could just be a total sleaze." Austin said.

"I don't get it, how does Tyson get all the girls, I mean that's all they ever talk about. _Tyson, Tyson, Tyson._" Bentley moaned making kissing faces.

"Because he's handsome, rich and charming. What girl wouldn't like him?" Anthony explained.

"I don't know what girls see in me. I'm not that great as they make it out to be." I sighed.

We continued to talk until Jackson said,

"Let's go to the surface."

**Chapter 3**

_Tyson's POV_

"The surface?" I asked.

"We're not allowed to though." Austin said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jackson persuaded.

"But we'll be breaking Triton's rules." Bentley said.

"Exactly, and rules are made to be broken." Jackson convinced.

"Yeah guys, we'll be able to see what's up there for the first time." Anthony said taking Jackson's side.

I never actually told them that I've already been up there, a few times actually. I didn't tell them about Angelica either.

"What if we get caught?" Austin asked.

"But we won't get caught." Jackson said.

"You're such a guppy Austin." Anthony teased.

"I'm not a guppy!" Austin defended.

"If you weren't a guppy you would come with us like Tyson is, aren't you Tyson?" Jackson smirked.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to go and be _polite _to Maggie Harbor." Bentley said swimming off.

"Careful of her mum, Mrs. Harbor!" Anthony called to him.

"Yeah she will kill you if you get on her daughters bad side!" Jackson added.

"So you coming, Guppy?" Anthony asked turning to Austin.

"Only if you don't call me guppy anymore."

"Whatever you say." Anthony said holding his hands up.

"_Guppy." _Jackson said smirking.

"I said only if you don't call me Guppy anymore." Austin said through gritted teeth.

"You said only if Anthony doesn't call you Guppy, you said nothing about me." Jackson laughed.

"Whatever, lets just go." Austin said swimming upwards.

"Ooh, we've got a feisty one!" Jackson mocked as we followed Austin upwards.

We popped our heads out of the water to discover we were pretty close to the shore.

The same shore I met Angelica.

"Doesn't Damien come up here all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that merman hasn't been caught by Triton." Austin said.

We swam around the cliff until Jackson nudged us.

"Guys, guys check it out!" He whispered pointing to a human girl resting on a rock in the water.

"It's a human!" Austin gasped.

"She's hot. Too bad Bentley's not here eh? He would have put on a great show." Anthony laughed.

I looked closer at the girl. She looked about my age and she had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes…

"Angel?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah she does look like an angel- hey where are you going?!" Anthony whisper yelled as I swam forward towards her.

"Tyson! You're going to get us all in trouble!" Austin panicked.

I ignored them as I approached Angel.

When I was close enough I hid behind a rock, pressing my chest against it.

My blue tail fin accidentally flicked up causing a splash causing the girl to quickly spin around but I hid behind the rock further.

She was small compared to me but her face was undeniable. She looked prettier then when she was back then.

She shook it off and went back to resting on the rock.

I looked back at Anthony, Jackson and Austin. They were shaking their heads 'no' crazily.

I rolled my eyes and advanced towards her.

"Angel?" I asked in my now deeper voice then I had 9 years ago.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to me.

"T-Tyson?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head and grinned.

"Y-You're real? I'm not just dreaming this?" She asked.

"This is real." I said smiling.

She pinched herself to check but she did it pretty hard for herself and flinched.

"Ow…" She whispered.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"I knew you were real!" She exclaimed lunging on me and hugging me.

I hugged her back without hesitating.

After a while I felt her face go hot. She pulled away and looked to the opposite direction. Her face was all red.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh… you've grown a lot more… masculine then I remembered…" She said uneasily.

I knew she was referring to me without a shirt on, I think that's what human's call them.

"Well I'm always going to be shirtless so there's not much you can do about that." I laughed.

She then started crying.

"I'm sorry for not seeing you all those years ago." She cried.

"It's fine, the truth is I'm not actually supposed to be here. Neither was I 9 years ago." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I wasn't allowed to come to the beach anymore because I couldn't swim." She cried.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault." I comforted placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and calmed down.

"Hey guys come meet my friend!" I called over to Anthony, Jackson and Austin.

They had their mouths hung open as they slowly and hesitantly swam over.

When they finally got to us they all looked at each other then gave Angel a charming smile.

"So what's your name sweet cheeks?" Jackson asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Anthony pushed Jackson's head under the water and held him there while he did a smolder.

"Don't listen to him, he's a total sleaze, always trying to get the ladies. I'm not saying I'm perfect; in fact I'm far from it; I'm just saying I'm worth it." Anthony winked while Jackson pushed Anthony off of his head.

Angelica laughed uneasily and turned to me.

"Interesting friends you got here." She said.

"Yeah, they are quite a handful." I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

Why are you guys so embarrassing? Now you make me look like a player!

"Uh… my name's Angelica." She introduced.

"I am Anthony. Nice to meet you milady." He said kissing her hand.

"I am the most powerful and almighty Jackson!" He said striking a pose.

"Hi, I'm Austin." Austin waved while his face was as red as a starfish. He's so shy around girls!

This is unusual for Jackson and Anthony. They never flirt with girls, that has always been Bentley.

"So Tyson, how exactly do you know Angelica?" Anthony asked nudging me.

"It's a long story…" I laughed.

Angelica and I exchanged glances smiling a bit.

"Whatever, doesn't matter about that. So Angelica, what type of guys are you in to?" Jackson asked.

I felt weird, I was angry and sad every time one of the guys touched or talked to Angelica. Could this be what jealousy feels like?

For some reason I really wanted to know what type guys she was in to as well. I stared intently waiting for her to answer.

"Someone who's not obnoxious and doesn't want to win me as a prize, I guess." She sighed.

"You sound like you have some experience." I said wanting to know more.

"Well, I have to choose a prince to marry within 3 days or people will choose one for me but all of them just want the power and to win me over." She explained fiddling with her thumbs just like 9 years ago.

"Gee, that's too bad." Austin said.

"Why only 3 days?" Anthony asked.

"Because I just turned 16 today." She said sadly.

"It's your birthday? What are we doing up here? Let's go find her a present!" Jackson exclaimed.

"To cheer up the mood!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Princess Angelica! Princess! Where are you?!" I heard a deep manly voice call.

"Oh no!" Angel gasped.

**Chapter 4**

_Angelica's POV_

"Who's that?" Tyson asked.

"Another obnoxious prince. Um maybe we could see each other tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course!" Anthony, Jackson and Austin said at the same time.

"Definitely." Tyson said with a warm smile, just like 9 years ago.

"Princess! Where are you?! I got your hat!" Damien kept yelling getting closer.

"We better go. Bye." Austin said diving in the water, dragging Anthony and Jackson with him leaving me with Tyson.

"It's been a while huh?" I asked.

"Yeah… I just wish we could spend more time together…" He said.

"Well we can, everyday maybe." I said.

"That would be great." He said.

"I've still got the pearl you gave me." I said smiling.

"And I've still got the pocket watch you gave me." He said shifting over closer to me.

"You know, ever since you gave me that pearl I've been collecting gems so now I have a whole room filled with them." I smiled.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Princess!" Damien called again this time he was even closer.

"Well see you tomorrow I guess." He sighed.

"See you later." I said as he dived into the water.

"There you are princess! I was so worried! What are you doing over here?" Damien asked rushing over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted to explore a bit more." I lied.

"I got your hat. Come on, I think that's enough time on the beach for one day." He said putting my hat on my head and leading me to the castle again.

_Damien's POV_

I hid behind the stone cliff peeking at Angelica talking to Tyson.

I wonder what would happen if Triton found out his only son has come to the surface and made contact with a human. Well let's tell him and see.

I should tell Triton about Anthony, Jackson and Austin as well.

That's right, I saw everything. I'm not that stupid.

I need Angelica to fall for me. Who else but me deserves the best? I am the only one worthy for her, the whole kingdom knows that we're perfect for each other. And when I marry her I'll be king.

"Princess!" I called out again trying to hurry them up.

Finally Tyson dived back into the water.

I rushed out to Angelica and after blabbering how worried I was, I lead her back to the castle.

_Tyson's POV_

I can't stop thinking about her! She's stuck in my mind!

I feel like something's been lifted off my shoulders after seeing her again.

I have to get her a present since it's her birthday.

After building till dawn I finally finished her present. I just hope she'll like it.

"Hey Tyson! So what did you do on the surface? Anthony, Jackson and Austin won't tell me." Bentley asked swimming over to me.

I can see why.

"Nothing really, we just went up, chased some seagulls and came back down." I lied.

"Oh." He said thinking to himself.

"How'd it go with Maggie?" I asked changing topic.

"Well… I'm close to getting her to be my girlfriend but Mrs. Harbor kicked me out." He laughed.

"You really need to try a different tactic." I laughed.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

"Try sending love ballads to her through notes." I suggested.

"That is a great idea. I will do that." He said clicking his fingers and swimming away.

_Damien's POV_

I crept along the beach eventually finding a rock out of sight and close to the water.

I murmured to myself the spell and soon the water came from the rock and onto my legs, swirling around my legs until they were joined together to make a green fin.

I dived into the water now being able to breathe underwater.

After swimming a short distance I made it to Triton's palace.

"Ah Damien! I haven't seen you in a while." Triton boomed.

"Something came up, but I'm here to report something." I said

"And what would that be?" He asked sitting upright.

I went up close to him and whispered in his ear about Anthony, Jackson, Austin and Tyson.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" He yelled making the whole palace shake.

"They also talked to a human." I added.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Triton yelled.

"Well I know that Tyson is in his grotto." I said.

"His grotto?" Triton asked.

"Surely you knew that your son has been collecting human artifacts for years and has been storing them in his grotto." I said holding in a smirk.

"Lead the way." Triton said through gritted teeth.

"Of course your highness." I bowed and showed him where Tyson's grotto is.

_Tyson's POV_

In the middle of putting human artifacts in their rightful places I felt a presence behind me.

When I turned around my father with a simple thrust revealed himself from the shadow.

"Dad! Uh.. err… It's not what it looks like, I can explain." I stuttered holding my hand in front of me.

"All I asked of you was to not have anything to do with the humans and especially not to make contact with them and what do you do?" He asked with his hands balled in to fists.

I stayed silent and watched as he turned to me.

"YOU DELIBERATLEY DISOBEY ME!" He yelled making a few things fall off of the ledges.

"Dad, I'm so sorry-"

"I should of known! Where else could you have gone?! And what about that human you were talking to?" He asked.

"She's not dangerous at all. She's the nicest, most considerate, most beautiful person I have ever met!" I defended.

"YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT A HUMAN! What could possibly make you interested in them?!" He yelled.

"DAD, I LOVE HER!" I blurted.

He stared at me in shock, his face getting redder and redder in fury.

"If this is the only way for you to learn your lesson… then so be it!" He said aiming his trident at my artifacts.

"Dad, NO!" I pleaded but it was too late. He was already destroying all things human related on sight.

After he destroyed nearly everything there was only one thing left.

Angelica's pocket watch…

"Oh no, dad no, please don't do this! No, please!" I begged keeping my distance just in case I got hurt.

He aimed his trident at the pocket watch and looked away as lightning shot out and destroyed the pocket watch in to tiny, broken, floating pieces, drifting downwards to the sand.

"You are not to leave the palace under all circumstances. I will inform Anthony, Jackson and Austin's mothers on what they have done." He said with his jaw clenched as he swam out of the grotto.

**Chapter 5**

_Tyson's POV_

I floated above my bed in my room having nothing to do at all.

I can't leave Angelica waiting. She'll be heartbroken if I didn't show up… I'll be heartbroken if she never came back.

There was a knock on my door but I didn't bother opening it for I was too depressed.

I've lost everything, my collection, my father, my respect, my fans probably, my friends, my pocket watch and my Angelica…

But I haven't lost her yet. She's the last thing I have. I have to see her!

I still can't believe my mouth told me what I was feeling the whole time.

I love Angelica.

My door opened itself to reveal Damien. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied not taking my eyes off the roof.

"I heard what happened." He said gloomily.

"Do you know who told father?" I asked.

"No, I have no idea…" He said.

He floated next to me gazing at the roof as well.

"I also heard that you met a girl up there." He said dusting off his green fin.

"Yeah…" I said averting my gaze from him.

"Care to tell me about her?" He asked.

"Oh Damien, she's amazing! The most brilliant girl I've ever met." I sighed.

"I've been up there a few times." He admitted.

"I know…" I said.

"I've always wanted to be human, with legs and all. I want to be king up there someday." He said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen, you're a merman not a human." I said.

"Neither you seeing that girl again, you're a merman not a human." He said rolling his shoulders.

Not if I can help it.

"Of course, there's always magic." Damien continued.

"Magic?" I asked.

"You know, like the stories. Did you know if a mermaid kisses a human that man will become a merman? Maybe that goes for visa versa." He said shrugging.

"You mean a merman kissing a human girl? Or a human girl kissing a merman?" I asked getting curious.

"Both." Damien said simply.

I pondered the thought as I floated above my bed.

"But I could be wrong… and besides, you're not allowed to see her again let alone leave this palace." Damien said heading towards the door.

"We'll see about that." I murmured to myself.

"What was that?" He asked turning around.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well… see you later." He said swimming out of my room.

It's still morning so I still have time.

Without another thought I opened my window and slipped out, though my bottom half got stuck.

I pushed with all the strength I had left in me against the wall thrusting my tail on the other side. I finally burst out of the window and head for the surface.

_Damien's POV_

That's actually a good idea. If Angelica kisses me I'll be able to turn into a human permanently and I'll be king but first I actually have to get _her _to kiss _me_.

Well she will never do that, I know that much.

But what if I tricked her? No, scratch that. What if I hypnotized her into kissing me as well as marry me? Now that I like.

I got out my magic spell book and flipped through the pages.

"Ah here it is! Hypnotizing spells! Hypnotizing to make deals, hypnotizing to do work, ah! Hypnotizing someone to fall in love with you!"

"I want her to stay with me,

I want her to realize how lucky she is to have met me,

I want her to intellectually, emotionally and sexually desire me,

I want her to never crave a man apart from me,

I want her eyes affixed to me and only me,

I want her to realize she will be happiest with me,

I want Angelica to love me." I chanted when I was on the surface.

_Angelica's POV_

Just as I thought Tyson wasn't going to come I saw a familiar blue fin and his head pop out of the water.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"It's ok, not that big of a deal anyway." I shrugged.

"Anthony, Jackson and Austin aren't here because they got into some trouble." He said.

"I had a feeling they were trouble makers." I laughed.

"Oh I nearly forgot! I made you a present! Close your eyes." He said.

"Like old times." I sighed as I closed my eyes and held my hands out.

I felt an object about the size of my palm be placed on my hand while he held the other one.

"Open." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I laughed as I opened my eyes.

I gasped nearly falling off of the rock I was sitting on but Tyson kept his grip on my hand still keeping me up.

"This is too much!" I gasped.

"It was worth it since it was for you." He said blushing.

I squeezed his hand and leant forward, hugging him.

"It's beautiful." I swooned.

He hugged me back without hesitation and said, "Nowhere near as much as you."

I was sure my face was bright red as he held me tighter.

"I was thinking you could put the pink pearl in it." He said.

"That's a great idea, I will do that." I said sounding a bit overly awkward about the closeness.

I pulled back the slightest but he kept our faces close. He was leaning in and I found myself leaning in too!

When our faces were just inches apart, I felt something strange.

This felt wrong.

I don't love Tyson.

I barely know him.

I already love someone.

I love… Damien.

_Tyson's POV_

She pulled away and looked at me. She looked dazed, like the life had been sucked out of her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot return your feeling for I love another. I must go now." She said almost robotically.

She got up and walked around the cliff.

She doesn't love me back, though she didn't sound nor look like herself.

She loves someone else.

So this is the feeling of being heartbroken. Because it hurts.

But I want to see who she loves.

_Damien's POV_

Sure enough Angelica was coming around the cliff and towards me.

She walked until she was right in front of me.

"We are going to get married." I said.

"I agree." She said dazed.

"We will get married tomorrow, as soon as possible. I love you." I said hugging her.

"I love you too." She said accepting the hug.

This is more like it. Now all I have to do is get her to kiss me and get married, then I'll be king.

I could tease Tyson maybe, saying that I got his girl and I'm king. It's not like he can do anything, she loves me and only me.

I'll do that tomorrow when we're actually getting married.

**Chapter 6**

_Tyson's POV_

I sneaked out again and checked if Angelica was up here today but I didn't see her instead I saw… Damien?

"Well hello there Tyson! Shouldn't you be in the palace?" He said.

"How are you human?" I asked.

"Well I'm not actually human, if I get a kiss from a human girl then I'll be permanently human." He said

"And how are you going to get a kiss?" I asked.

"Well do you really want to know?" He asked.

I nodded wanting to know if he's actually going to do it.

"I met this girl, her name is Angelica. We're getting married today, in fact I'm a bit late for the ship so I'll head off now." He said.

"Wait you can't!" I yelled.

"And why not?" He asked turning around.

"Because that's the girl I love." I said.

"Oh you don't understand, I need to marry her and then I'll be king. She is the princess." He sneered.

"Not if can help it." I spat saying aloud what I said in my mid earlier.

"If you really did love her, you would have let her go. After all she is happiest with me." He said heading towards the docks.

I watched as he strode on to the ship as people were patting him on the back congratulating him.

I have to do something. I need help though.

I rushed under the sea heading towards all my friends houses.

I knocked on the window to Anthony's window. He opened it and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Angelica's in trouble, I need your help." I whispered.

"Why should I, you got us in trouble for talking to a human?" He asked crossing his arms.

"She's getting married to Damien." I said.

"Dam-"

"Come on, I'll explain when we get everyone else!" I whisper yelled dragging him out of his room.

"Fine." He scoffed.

We got to Jackson's home and looked through his window. As we expected he was sprawled out on his bed asleep with drool coming out of his mouth.

We knocked gently but he didn't move a muscle.

After a few more knocks we finally got fed up and banged against the window causing him to jump in fright.

He looked at us sleepily and opened the door.

"You guys know I'm never up this early in the morning." He slurred.

"It's 11 o'clock." Anthony deadpanned.

"Whatever, we need your help." I said quickly.

"Why?" He asked wiping the drool off of his face.

"Angelica's getting married." I said.

"So?" Jackson asked.

"So we have to stop the wedding!" I said frustrated.

"Why? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" He asked.

"Because she's getting married to Damien and he just want's to be king!" I said quickly.

"But Damien's a merman so he can't marry her." He said like it was obvious and I was just stupid.

"But if she kisses him, he'll become a human permanently." I said.

"Oh I get it now, ok let's go." Jackson said slipping through the window easily.

We swam to Austin's house and he was in his room reading.

"Austin!" I yelled through the window.

He turned to me and then had a nervous face.

"This is important, open the window!" I yelled through the window.

He opened it making sure no one was around.

"Quiet down will ya? We're gonna get in trouble if anyone sees you." He whispered.

"Come on, we're going to the surface again." I ordered.

"What?! No way! We'll get caught again!" Austin denied.

"This is serious! Angelica's getting married to Damien so we have to stop him!" I said desperately.

"No. I want nothing to do with Angelica, she's dangerous." He said turning away.

"Is that what your mother told you? Because you know damn well that she wouldn't hurt anyone." I said.

"…I know…" He sighed.

"Please, I'm not asking you, I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"Fine… but just this once." He gave in.

"Hurry up guppy, we gotta go!" Anthony said as he and Jackson grabbed Austin by the arms and threw him out the window.

The last place we swam was to Bentley's house.

I looked through the window and saw no one in his room.

Instead we found him returning home, he looked like he was thinking intensely.

"Yo Bentley, we need your help." Anthony called.

He looked at us and swam towards us.

"Hey guys, I'm literally so close to getting Maggie to like me-"

"Yeah, we don't care. We need your help." Jackson said.

"No but seriously, I think she's starting to like me, I mean the way she-"

"BENTLEY!" We all yelled to get his attention back to our topic.

"Ok, ok, what is it?" He asked.

"We need you come to the surface with us." I said.

"Sure, let's go." He shrugged heading upwards.

I grabbed his fin and dragged him back down.

"It's not that simple. We're saving someone." I growled.

"What merman got in trouble up there?" He asked.

"Actually it's not a merman nor a mermaid at all." Austin said.

"We're saving a pelican?" He asked.

"No, you idiot! We're saving a human girl!" Anthony groaned slapping the back of Bentley's head.

"Oh you guys, it's not even my birthday yet and you already got me a girlfriend!" Bentley exclaimed rubbing the back of his head from Anthony's hit.

"No, she's Tyson's girlfriend." Austin said.

"No, she's my girlfriend, you saw the way she looked at me." Jackson said doing a smolder.

"Yeah, in complete disgust. But that's not important, we have to go." I said.

We quickly swam to the surface with our determined faces on.

When we got to the top the wedding ferry had already set sail.

"So what's our plan?" Jackson asked.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment but nothing came.

"I actually have no idea." I sighed.

They all deadpanned at me.

"I have an idea." Austin said.

"Spill."

"We get all the sea animals to go and ruin the wedding?" He suggested.

"Ok, that could work." I nodded.

"Let's do this!" Anthony yelled clapping once and diving in the water.

**Chapter 7**

_Damien's POV_

The music started and I waited at the front for Angelica to walk down the isle.

She looked pretty with her sandy blonde hair plaited and pinned back, in her white wedding gown flowing behind her and her white lily bouquet bobbing up and down as she walked.

A worthy bride.

From the distance I noticed a white blur head towards us. I shook it off as a cloud when Angelica stopped next to me.

The marriage celebrant started reading the vowels and turned to me asking, "Do you, Prince Damien, take Princess Angelica, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said smiling at Angelica. She was so hypnotized she didn't even notice.

"And do you, Princess Angelica, take Prince Damien to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

A loud noise of seagulls squawking filled the air muffling Angelica's answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The marriage celebrant asked leaning closer.

"She said 'I do'." I said quickly.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He announced closing his book.

Then a bunch of seals jumped on to the ship and started playing with the people much to everyone's dismay.

Seagulls swooped down and started pecking me.

Everyone was retreating to the inside of the ship.

While Angelica was about to go inside I held her back.

"Tyson! I know you did this!" I called looking over the side of the ship.

He appeared and scowled at me.

"You knew I loved her so why did you do it?" He growled.

"Because I tried to marry her long before you, you just got in the way. You've got all those fan girl's, I'm sure one of them is willing to love you." I sneered.

"Angelica! Tell me this isn't true! Why are you marrying him?!" He asked.

She didn't respond, she just stood there dazed starting into space.

"She can't hear you." I snickered.

"Angelica? What's wrong with you?!" Tyson yelled.

"She's hypnotized." I said.

"Into marrying you?!" He asked.

"Yep. It's magic Tyson. Do you want me to show you?" I asked leaning down.

Tyson just growled in response.

"Ok then, as you wish." I bowed.

I pointed at Angelica and green lightning came out forming a bubble around her.

"There now no one can touch her or else they get electrocuted, except for me of course." I sneered walking through the force field and standing next to Angelica.

"You may now kiss the bride!" I announced.

I held Angelica in a tight embrace so she couldn't escape and gave her a long, throaty snog.

I turned back to Tyson and he looked mortified.

"Now I should be human." I pondered out loud.

"Let's see shall we?" I asked.

I know I'm permanently human now if I'm not it'll ruin my whole plan.

I murmured the words and pointed towards my legs, against my will the water crawled up the side of the ship and wrapped around my legs… making a fin.

"NO! I shouldn't be able to turn into a merman now! Now I can't be king because the spell only works for 5 hours!" I yelled as I pulled myself to the side of the ship and flopped in the water.

When I got in the water Tyson's friend Anthony lunged on me and started beating me up.

This Anthony guy is stronger then he looks… but maybe not as strong.

I shoved him away and swam away as fast as I could.

There's no point in marrying her now so I may as well just kill her. I zapped one last time at the ship.

_Tyson's POV_

I climbed up on the ship only being able to use my upper body strength.

When I reached out to Angelica the lightning shield zapped me. Damien wasn't lying.

But suddenly the lightning shield transformed into a glass dome keeping her inside.

_Angelica's POV_

I woke up but I wasn't in a bed, I was in a glass dome wearing a wedding dress.

What happened? I looked out the window to see Tyson on the deck of what I think is a ferry.

Water was rising from my feet and if I didn't get out of here quick I would drown.

I banged on the glass.

"Tyson! Tyson, help me!" I yelled.

But it didn't seem he could hear me.

He mouthed to me, 'Don't worry' but how could I?

I wake up and find myself on a ship, in a glass dome, wearing a wedding dress with Tyson in front of me! How could I not worry?

I felt the glass around me, seeing if there was anyway out but there was nothing.

The water was now up to my ankles slowly making it's way up.

Tyson tried bashing the glass himself but nothing happened, he then got a piece of wood and smashed it against the glass but it still didn't break and I couldn't hear anything except myself panting.

Tyson tried everything he could find to break the glass but to no avail.

I mouthed to him 'stop' but he refused to and kept trying with his fists.

'Stop' I mouthed again.

It looked like he sighed and placed his hand against the glass, resting his forehead against the glass.

I placed my hand opposite to his and also rested my forehead opposite to his.

'I'm sorry' He mouthed.

The water was now above my knees.

He had tears in his eyes and I found that I did to.

Then he mouthed something that I couldn't catch on to, instead I mistook it for 'I love you' but that's obviously wrong.

Sudden realization came over Tyson's face and he mouthed, 'I'll be back'

_Tyson's POV_

"I love you." I confessed but she looked confused obviously not understanding what I said.

I couldn't just leave her here and let her drown. I have to do something.

Nothing can break this glass… except for one thing.

"I'll be back" I said to her as I rolled myself off of the ship and into the water.

Austin, Anthony, Bentley and Jackson were waiting in front of me.

"What now?" Bentley asked.

"Keep her company while I get something." I said.

"What are you getting?" Austin asked.

"Father's trident." I said simply as I swam as fast as I could to the palace.

I could hear them protesting behind me but I was too determined to save Angelica, so much that I'd steal fathers trident.

**Chapter 8**

_Tyson's POV_

When I got to the palace, I quickly slipped through a window closest to the throne room. I stayed in the shadows as I snuck my way to the throne room, avoiding all the guards.

Thankfully father was not there and he left his trident on the display table.

I hid underneath the table as a guard swam past, completely oblivious that I was there.

He eventually passed and I let out a sigh of relief. I got out from my hiding place and slowly reached for the trident, not knowing what would happen if I touched it.

I was scared but Angelica's more important right now.

I grabbed the trident and felt a slight sensation run up my spine, giving me more confidence and strength.

I swam out the closest window and rushed faster then I've ever swum towards the surface.

The trident made the water form a wave, lifting me up to the deck easier.

The water had gone all the way to the top and Angelica let out her last breath.

"Just in time!" Jackson said.

I aimed at the glass dome and with all the power left in me, shot it making it shatter in to millions of small pieces.

Angelica slid out of the dome and I rushed over to her.

I propped her up on my fin and stroked her face.

"Angel! No, stay with me! NO!" I yelled at her as I banged my fist in anger on the deck.

I pressed my ear against her chest, seeing if her heart was beating… but it wasn't.

The others just stared gravely at me and lowered their heads.

"Angel… no, Angel… don't leave me…" I cried letting the tears flow out in frustration.

I leaned down and gave her the kiss I always wanted to give her. It lasted awhile until I finally parted and sobbed, burying my face in her wedding gown.

She looked beautiful with that gown on, but now…

Suddenly her body started hovering upwards and off of the deck.

I stood back as I watched her body float higher.

A blinding white light radiated off of her and I heard a gasp of air.

We covered our eyes from the sudden brightness and looked away.

Purple magic surrounded her lower half as her body sprung to life.

Her silhouette no longer had two legs, it had one, clear tail as she was slowly lowering down to the deck once more.

"Angel?" I asked removing my hands off of my face.

The bright light dimmed to reveal Angelica in a sitting position… with a purple tail fin.

"Tyson?" She asked her eyes wide as she checked her hands and face. Her eyes slowly drifted downwards towards her fin.

"Angel!" I exclaimed hugging her as tight as I could, never wanting to let her go.

Before she could say anything I pressed my lips against hers again out of relief.

She smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"Get a room!" Jackson booed.

"And of course, _Tyson_ gets the girl." Bentley moped.

We separated and stared at each other.

"I love you." I said smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too." She said giving me a crooked smile.

"Yay!" Anthony cheered along with Austin and Jackson while Bentley moped in the corner.

"I'm a mermaid… I'm a mermaid?... I'm a mermaid!." Angel stated staring at her fin.

"Come on, you have to see what it's like _under _the sea." I said picking up the trident and summoning a wave to take us into the water.

_Angelica's POV_

I held my breath as we went under the water, preparing for the worst.

"Open your mouth." Tyson ordered.

I shook my head but eventually I ran out of air and I breathed in the water. Surprisingly it just went in and out like air.

"This feels weird." I stated, little bubbles came out if my mouth and floated to the surface.

I tried to swim upwards but ended up swimming the opposite direction.

I then tried swimming forward but I just span around doing backflips as I tried to keep still, causing me to cause more backflips.

I bumped into one Austin in the process.

"Sorry! Whoa!" I called uncontrollably as I floated away.

Tyson held me still by grabbing both my hands and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It might take a while to get used to." Tyson said.

"Might." I said as I tried again, this time a bit better but still uncontrollably.

"Come on, it's boring up here, lets go further down." Anthony said as he started swimming downwards with Jackson and Bentley following while Austin and Tyson helped me out.

When we got to the bottom, it was beautiful! More colors you could possibly imagine all in one area.

A school of yellow fish spiraled past and an octopus came out of it's hidey-hole, staring angrily at me.

"Yeah, don't get octopuses angry…" Tyson said leading me to a new part.

This time it was filled with underwater flowers of every sort.

Tyson plucked a blue one off of it's stem and put it in my hair.

I picked a purple one and put it in his hair, laughing at the face he made.

Anthony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

I picked a red flower and put it in his short, spiky black hair. Laughing as I did so.

"Oh what do you want me to do now? Plait your hair and make daisy chains?" He asked but I could tell he was smiling.

This time I rolled my eyes and tried swimming again.

I was much better, I wasn't spinning anymore instead I went straight when I wanted to go straight.

Suddenly a large shadow enveloped me and I bumped into a large muscular chest.

I looked up to see a large merman with a great white beard, wearing a crown on his head.

"Sorry about that, I'm not good at swimming." I apologized, but he wasn't paying attention to me instead he was looking dead straight at Tyson.

"Dad, I know what this looks like but listen to me. I had to." Tyson said.

"And what circumstance did you have to attend to be hanging around with your friends and a girl I've never seen before?" The merman asked through his teeth, obviously trying to keep himself together.

"It's a long story but just listen." Tyson said.

Tyson told the story while I just nodded a few times.

"…And if Damien were king of the humans, you would have to be worst enemies." Tyson finished.

Triton, who I found out his name throughout the story, sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I was being so unnecessary, it made me look like the bad guy."

Tyson gave him his trident but Triton pulled him in for a hug.

I watched as they had a father to son hug, it was sweet. Triton put out his hand to me to shake hands I think, so I took it gently but he tugged me into the hug as well.

"Group hug!" Jackson announced.

We all gathered around and hugged each other except for Bentley who was still moping around in the corner.

Then a mermaid girl popped out of nowhere with an orange tail fin and brown hair.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Asked Bentley.

"I heard the whole story, you were so heroic! Fighting for true love!" She swooned.

"No big deal you know, I'm just trying to do what's right." Bentley said in a deeper voice, puffing his chest out a little while running his hand through his long blonde locks.

Without warning Maggie lunged onto him smashing her lips against his. At first he was surprised but then he had a smug look on his face and dipped her down.

_Tyson's POV_

Now I'm nervous but I have to do this.

"Uh… A-Angel?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?" She asked as I pulled out the pink pearl clam and handed it to her.

"So that's where it went!" She exclaimed holding it with two hands.

"You left it on the rock when you went to see Damien." I said. She opened it and gasped, slightly covering her mouth.

"C-can I say something crazy?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"Will you marry me?" I asked holding her hand.

"Yes!" She exclaimed hugging me.

**Chapter 9**

_A Week Later_

_Tyson's POV_

This is going to be the happiest day of my life I just know it.

All the guys and me are in one of the rooms of the palace getting ready.

"I can't believe it! My little babies are growing up!" Jackson joked wiping a fake tear away from his face.

"I am so ready for this, I am getting married to Maggie! I mean Maggie! How did I end up marrying the hottest mermaid in the ocean?! So my flirting did effect some girls." Bentley mumbled to himself combing his long locks.

"So you do admit you were flirting?" Anthony smirked.

"N-no I-I didn't say that-"

"Yes you did, you said, 'So my flirting did effect some girls'" Anthony said dramatically waving his arms around.

"Anyway, Maggie isn't the hottest mermaid anymore." Austin said.

"What do you mean?" Bentley asked.

"Angelica is now." Austin finished.

"Yeah but, technically Angelica isn't a mermaid and besides Tyson is already marrying her." Bentley said.

"I'm not marrying her because she's pretty, I'm marrying her because she is my dream girl." I sighed.

"Aw you're so touchy." Jackson cooed poking my cheek.

"Oh so you think I'm touchy?" I dared.

"Is that a challenge?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I smirked deviously.

He knew where I was getting at and we made our way to the closest table, getting our hands in position of an arm wrestle.

"On 3. 1…2…3!" Jackson yelled and we tensed our arms as we battled for dominance. I was beating him easily and as soon as the back of his hand hit the table, he groaned.

"Oh but he's nothing compared to me!" Anthony interjected pushing Jackson out of the way and getting our hands in position. "3.2.1. Go!" He said quickly.

He wasn't lying, Jackson is nothing compared to Anthony… but I managed. The back of his hand slowly but surely hit the table.

"I want to try." Bentley said as Anthony gladly got out of his seat. We started and I beat him in a second.

"Hey Guppy, why don't you try?" Anthony asked nudging Austin.

"I'm not a guppy." Austin said balling his hands into fists.

"Prove it." Anthony dared.

Austin walked over to me and sat down opposite me already putting his hand into position. I took it thinking 'this is going to be a breeze' but boy was I wrong. Austin is the smallest and the most puny out of all of us.

"3…2...1…Go!" Jackson yelled.

We tensed our arms and we pushed as hard as we could. Suddenly I find him having a strength spurt and he's slowly beating me. I try as hard as I could tensing every muscle in my body but my hand had already made it to the table.

Anthony, Jackson and Bentley had their jaw drop and stood their in shock, Bentley dropping his comb.

"There, I proved it." Austin spat.

I myself had my mouth hung open staring in shock.

"I'm sorry I underestimated you." Anthony said holding his hands up in a surrender.

Austin smiled in triumph and then noticed us still staring.

"What?" He asked.

"…Damn…" Bentley blurted.

"You now have my upmost respect." Jackson said bowing stupidly.

"You already had my respect." I said.

A mermaid popped her head through the door and said, "It's time."

We nodded and followed her out. I was so happy I had this stupid grin plastered on my face whilst Bentley prepared his smolder. After Bentley proposed to Maggie we decided to have a double marriage.

_Angelica's POV_

Maggie and I were getting pampered by the other mermaids, they were fixing the wedding outfit, the bouquet, the hair and everything else.

Maggie is really nice, I'm glad we get to get married together. I hope we can be friends in the future.

I can't believe it. I'm getting married. I never thought I was going to get married to be honest, but now that it's happening, I'm nervous.

"Hey, don't panic. It's going to be okay, trust me Tyson will be there for you." Maggie comforted.

"How are you so calm?" I asked.

"Because I'm getting married to Bentley! The hunkiest, most dashing, charming merman in the whole ocean!" She swooned.

"Doesn't it bother you how he flirts with other mermaids?" I asked.

"Flirting? No, no, he's just being polite!" She said waving it off.

"I'm scared, what if I make the worst choice of my life? What if-"

"Don't think like that! As long as you're happy, he's going to be happy. A happy wife is a happy life." Maggie lectured.

"But what if he suddenly has a change of heart and he says no?" I asked.

"Listen to yourself! Do you really want to remember your wedding day to be full of worries? Because I don't!" She scolded.

I can totally see Maggie as Bentley's wife, it's a match made in heaven.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." I apologized.

"Misses, it's time." A mermaid said poking her head through the door.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?" A mermaid said pushing Maggie and I out the door.

"I'm so excited!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Uh… wait, wait! I'm not ready!" I protested.

"Nonsense, come along." The mermaid said ignoring me.

We were pushed until we were met by a big set of doors.

"Maggie! You look beautiful!" A merman said making his way over.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"I hope you're making the right decision because if he hurts you, you know who to swim to." He reminded.

"Angelica, you look beautiful." A voice said.

I turned around to be met by Triton himself.

"Thank you…" I said shyly.

"Why so nervous? This is your big day!" He exclaimed giving me a bone-crushing hug. "My son is a worthy husband… just let me know if he does something bad." Triton hinted.

"I will." I chuckled.

The big doors opened and Maggie and I latched arms with our fathers, well my soon-to-be father in-law.

Maggie and her father were in front of us and when Triton and I stepped out of the doorway, everyone gasped.

The music played and we paced forwards towards the front where _he _was waiting as well as Bentley.

I got all self-conscious and hunched up my shoulders, I saw Jackson up the front and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled a bit back to him and gave a small wave while Maggie in front of me was full on waving, revealing a glamorous smile. Even Triton was waving.

When we got to the front Triton handed me over to Tyson. My face was probably bright red by now. Tyson gave me a reassuring look that by all means reassured me.

The marriage celebrant started saying the things he needed to say but Tyson and I weren't even paying attention to him, we were too busy gazing in each other's eyes.

Him looking into my chocolate brown eyes, me looking into his turquoise eyes.

"Do you Bentley take Maggie Harbor to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The marriage celebrant asked.

"Definitely! Uh…I mean, I do." Bentley covered.

"And do you Maggie take Bentley Brooke to be your lawfully wed-" He asked.

"I do!" She interrupted overly excited.

"Do you Prince Tyson, take Princess Angelica of the human kingdom to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The marriage celebrant asked now turning to us.

This is it. He's going to refuse, I know it. I'm going to be humiliated in front of everyone!

"I do." He said flashing a dashing smile.

What? He…he accepts? I stared in shock. He accepts!

"And do you Princess Angelica, take Prince Tyson of Atlantica to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked turning to me.

Everyone was staring in anticipation at me.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

Tyson looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"I…do…" I finally said.

Tyson grinned his mouth touching from ear to ear as everyone cheered.

"By the power invested in me you are now pronounced husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The marriage celebrant announced.

"Finally!" Bentley exclaimed giving Maggie a long kiss dipping her down like they did a week ago.

I turned to Tyson, blushing like crazy.

He quickly pressed his lips on mine with excitement and determination.

And from that day on, I was the happiest I've ever been 'Till death did us part'

**The End**


End file.
